


Who’s Going To Drive You Home Tonight?

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cheating, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Who’s Going To Drive You Home Tonight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's out of town, and Justin reconnects with Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s Going To Drive You Home Tonight?

Title: Who’s Going To Drive You Home Tonight?  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1870  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Ethan's out of town, and Justin reconnects with Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Who’s Going to Drive You Home Tonight?**

It’s late and I stop at Woody’s for a drink before going home. He’s there, sitting at the bar, looking so sad and hot at the same time; I can’t help but ask where his fiancé is. He tells me he’s playing somewhere out of town; he looks lost and depressed. I offer to buy him a drink, which becomes three and it isn’t long before we’re both looking into each other’s eyes, wondering how we got here.

I take his hand and say, “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” At first he protests, but then he agrees. He asks if I want to come up and smoke a joint before I take off. I’ve never seen his place before and it’s a real dump; I stop myself from commenting on it because I don’t want to start a fight.

This is no place for him to be living; I’m sure if you turn off the lights the cockroaches will start scurrying across the floor. Again I can’t help wondering how we got here, but more importantly how do we get back to where we were. I love him but I don’t know how to tell him, don’t know if it’s too late or if we still have a chance. All I know is that I can’t keep going the way things are. Every time I see him I can barely keep my hands off him.

I want him; I want him to come home, back where he belongs, back in my arms… I know we’re both stoned and I should leave but I can’t help reaching out to him, pulling him into a kiss. A kiss he doesn’t protest about, one he accepts with deep passion and need. I run my hands through his hair and bring his chin up to look me in the eyes. I need to know that this is what he wants, me… Not just a random fuck, but me…

He sits back and pulls his shirt over his head and I’m taken aback, as usual by his beautiful porcelain skin. I want him so bad, want him to come home, but I’ll settle for being the “other man” if that’s all he can give me. He starts to unbutton my shirt and run his hands down my chest. It isn’t long before we’re kissing and rutting against each other, longing for one another. He whispers, “Brian, I shouldn’t” but he doesn’t stop caressing me and I feel his hand on my erection, stroking me through my jeans as he whispers, “But I want you so badly…”

I’ve missed him desperately. I’ll take anything he’s willing to give, even if it means being a cheap fuck on the side. I want to ask him to take off his ring; it angers me every time I see it on his finger, shining like a bright star in the sky, reminding me that he belongs to another, that I’m now the whore on the side. He starts to kiss me more passionately as he takes my hand and leads me to their bed; it’s unmade and smells of him, that greasy haired fucking fiddler.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I’ve never felt like this before. I hate being the “other man.” I can’t help wondering if he feels that little thrill of cheating, if that’s what he felt when he cheated on me. I close my eyes and let him take control. I’ll be whatever he needs me to be tonight, knowing that tomorrow he’ll belong to another again and I’ll just be his whore on the side or worse, just a one-night stand, never to belong to him again.

He’s smiling as he looks down at me, I’ve never been able to resist his smile. I think he knows I’d give him anything just to see him smile again. I’m surprised when I hear him say, “Roll over.” But I follow his instructions, because if this is the last time we’re together, I’ll let him have me any way he wants, whatever he needs. I can see that he’s shocked that I don’t protest at the idea of him topping me, but I don’t because it’s been so long and I want him badly.

I can’t help wondering if he’s the top or the bottom with Ian, can’t help wondering what he’s thinking. Is this my farewell fuck or will he give me a second chance? I roll onto my stomach, offering myself up for his pleasure. Who am I kidding? For my pleasure. I may have only let him top once before and I can’t help thinking maybe that’s part of why he strayed…

I feel the heat of his body hovering just above mine as he kisses my shoulders and starts to run his tongue down my spine. God, it feels so good! My anticipation is starting to spin out of control as he gets closer and closer to my rosebud. He kisses the small of my back and whispers, “Thank you” so softly that I can barely hear him.

He parts my cheeks and I can’t help bucking when I feel his wet warm tongue caressing my tender tissues as he delves into me. Sensations spiral through me like never before as he plows deeper into me, teasing me as I writhe with desire for him. I hear him say, “Tell me this is what you want, what you need…” It’s all I can do to just say “Yes.” I feel his lips curl up into a smile as he continues licking me in and out… I moan loudly as I accept all of his tongue deeper into my crevice as he swirls around, opening me up wide for his stout cock.

I feel him pull away and then I feel two fingers slide into me, his index finger moving deeper until he gently caresses my prostate, making me buck with pleasure. I’m so hard and I want him so bad. I can’t seem to remember why I resisted letting him take me before. He’s so talented I might just cum from all his foreplay. I finally find my voice and ask him, “Justin, please take me; I need you… God, I need you so bad…”

He pulls his fingers out and says, “Roll over on your back. I want to see you as I take you…” I comply without any objection; I want to see him too. I want to kiss him; I need to kiss him to show him how much I need him. I’m so wet for him but he still grabs the lube as I pull my legs up onto his shoulders. I can’t help bucking as I feel the cool gel spread across my opening. He looks straight into my eyes as he starts to penetrate me. I think I see a glint of something there and I can’t help hoping that this means as much to him as it does to me. I pray this isn’t his way of paying me back for being such an asshole to him; I pray that he’s doing this out of love. I need to hear him tell me he loves me. I want to tell him how I feel but I can’t find the words and my fear is almost as strong as my love for him.

I take a deep breath as I feel him pushing deeper into me, stretching me open as I swallow his dick. I moan with pleasure as I throw my head back, closing my eyes as sensations swirl and build within me. He starts a nice slow rhythm as he enters and withdraws from me; I’m overcome with feelings sparking inside of me as he strokes my prostate again and again. I know I won’t be able to hold on much longer and I feel like a schoolboy unable to hold back from shooting my load.

He increases his rhythm and shifts his angle, now hitting my sweet spot on every stroke… I can’t help myself as I cry out his name at the same time as I cum across our stomachs… it only takes him two, three, four more beats and he’s right there with me. He collapses on top of me as we both try and catch our breaths. I feel him kissing my sweaty neck as he whispers, “That was the best. I really needed that.”

That was sweet but it’s not what I wanted to hear. Now I’m feeling somehow rejected like I’m just a random fuck for him. I wonder if he wants me to leave - for some reason I don’t want to go, even though I hate this place. He gets up and grabs a warm washcloth to clean us up, along with the ashtray and we finish the joint. I want to ask when Ian is coming back. I want to spend as much time together as we can before things go back to the way they were.

He asks me what’s wrong. He says I look sad and he wonders if he was alright; if it was good for me. I smile and tell him he was the best, and he was. I don’t bottom often and he’s the only one I’ll bottom for now, but I won’t tell him that. We’re stoned and he crawls up into my lap, kissing me again. We can’t help getting lost in our passion as we make out in the early morning hours; it feels so good just being close to him, holding him, never wanting this to end.

He’s nibbling just below my ear, kissing and tickling me when I hear him say, “I need you, need you to take me…” I kiss him passionately as I roll him onto his back. I crawl up his body and look down at him, deep into his eyes and I can’t help thinking maybe, just maybe, there might still be some love for me hidden inside of him. I bend down to kiss him when I think I hear the door creaking. Then we both hear it slam shut and the greasy fiddler is standing right next to the bed, screaming…

“You fucking whore! I can’t even be gone one night and you’re fucking someone else.”

That’s when I turn and look at him, because I’m not just someone else… Now he’s furious, throwing things and saying, “I knew you were still sleeping with him… Once a cheating whore, always a cheating whore…”

I’m not sure what to do but I don’t like all the drama playing out before us. I ask him if he wants to go back to my place but he says that he needs to stay and explain things to Ian. I’m hurt and I can’t help wishing he would explain things to me as well, because I have no idea where I stand with him. So I risk everything and lean down and kiss him with more passion that I’ve ever kissed him before. Then I whisper in his ear; “Please come home, Sunshine. I love you, but more importantly I need you…”

The End


End file.
